Conventional electric motor-integrated inverter apparatuses are configured such that an inverter apparatus that converts direct-current power and alternating-current power bidirectionally is disposed at a non-load axial end of an alternating-current motor (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional electric motor-integrated inverter apparatuses, because a rear frame on which a cooling flow channel is formed is interposed between the inverter apparatus and the alternating-current motor, a penetrating aperture has been formed so as to pass axially through the rear frame so as to avoid the cooling flow channel, and connecting conductors have been passed through that penetrating aperture to connect a stator coil of the alternating-current motor electrically to the alternating-current terminals of the inverter apparatus.